All I Need Is You
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Snow falls, bells chime, and all Regulus needs at Christmas is Barty. Mostly fluff, only mind angst.


**Disclaimer - I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Written for - Amber's Winter Themes Competition - Presents.**

* * *

 **All I Need Is You**

* * *

He watched the snowfall onto the grounds of Malfoy Manor. As much as he despised being in the Manor, he couldn't deny that the grounds were stunning drenched in white as they were. The moon was high in the sky, leaving a luminescent glow on the floor. His arm was burning lightly, but he ignored the pain, somewhat relieved that he wasn't the current cause for the Dark Lord's ire. It could easily have been him twitching and writhing on the floor at the end of the madman's wand.

Shaking his head lightly at the thought, Regulus sighed. Why he'd ever thought that signing on for a lifetime of servitude and pain was a good idea, he had no idea. The promises of power were still to come to fruition; instead, the Death Eaters were being forced to remain in the shadows, hiding from the rest of their fellow wizards for fear of being caught with _His_ mark on their arms.

The torture and the murder and the madness, it drove him to the brink every time he had to participate. He didn't want to hurt people simply because they'd had the misfortune of being born to the wrong parents. He didn't want to murder people he'd known in school simply because they were fighting for what they believed him. He didn't want to listen to the mad rantings of a crazed individual simply because he had an inflated ego and an addiction to the mayhem that followed in his wake.

Was this all that his future held? Was this all he had to look forward to?

"Regulus?"

The young Black didn't turn around, but when arms circled his waist from behind, he relaxed against the chest pressed up against his back. The familiar scent of his lover calmed his mind almost immediately. _This_. This was why he'd taken the mark without making a sound of protest. This was what he had to look forward to for the rest of his life.

"Are you okay?"

Regulus nodded, his eyes falling closed. "I'm fine now."

Barty kissed the back of his neck gently, his arms tightening slightly. "I missed you this week."

"I missed you too. Did you complete... whatever it is he sent you to do?"

"We did. Rodolphus has gone to inform him that all went well. I'm just waiting to see if I'll be summoned before we can retire for the night."

Regulus turned in the captive arms, his eyes opening to take in the face he adored above all others. "Better him than you. The Dark Lord is in a foul mood this evening."

Barty nodded, leaning down to kiss Regulus, first his temple, then his cheek, his nose, his jaw, and finally his lips. "He's never happy at this time of year, Reg. You know that."

"I do. He's sending us out on raids tomorrow. I..."

"I know. I know, Reg. Don't say it, okay? He'll know. He always knows."

A deep throb in Regulus' mark followed by the wince of pain on Barty's face marked the end of their embrace.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Wait for me?"

"Of course."

Regulus watched his boyfriend retreat to the Dark Lord's study, a resolved look on his face. He returned his gaze to the window, to the snowfall. His thoughts returned to the dark path they'd been travelling before Barty had replaced them with better ones. Strange, the effect love could have on someone. Barty made everything better, just with his mere presence.

The seconds ticked by, both too slow and too fast. Regulus waited. The snow continued to fall, uninterrupted by the darkness swirling around the Manor like a disease. Regulus waited. And waited. And waited.

"Come to bed, baby."

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Regulus looked up to find Barty smiling fondly at him. He'd clearly fallen asleep in the chair by the window, though he couldn't even recall sitting down.

"Time is it?"

"Twenty past midnight," Barty murmured, helping Reg to his feet. "Which means I can give you your presents if you'll join me to our room?"

Shaking his head, Regulus smiled, pulling Barty closer. "You're the only present I could possibly need. I love you."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas, Regulus."

"Merry Christmas, Barty."


End file.
